


In The Company of Dragons

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione revels in her newfound passion for dragons – and their Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Company of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the HP Porn in the Sun 2012 fest for the lovely psyche29. It is such a fun fest. I highly recommend participating!
> 
> Now, I hope you too will enjoy this little glimpse of Charlie and Hermione in the company of dragons.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, the entire Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just the plot idea is original, and I make no money from it.

* * *

The Common Welsh Greens began their mating dance, their twin flames flickering in the air as they climbed into the sky.

Glorious wings spread, the two great reptiles writhed, their long, shimmering green bodies intertwined. Hermione's heart raced as they rhythmically rose and fell before her eyes. The muscles beneath their powerful scales bunched and flexed, the dragons sinuously wrestling back and forth in their desire to dominate. Plumes of smoke and flame burst forth from their snouts. The raw passion and power they displayed made Hermione gasp and grow wet between her thighs.

Such strength! She squirmed with primal pleasure. She'd never seen such virility up close. Yes, there had been dragons at the Tri-Wizard Tournament during her fourth year, but they had been kept a relatively safe distance from the watching crowds. They had all been female, with no males among them to incite the mating urge. There had also been the half-blind dragon she had freed from the vaults of Gringotts, but that poor creature had been old and sickly. It had been powerful due to its size, but it was nowhere near its full strength when it had flown its way to freedom with Harry, Ron, and her upon its back. They'd never learned if it had been male or female, or even what species it was. She suspected it had been a Ukrainian Ironbelly, due to its color and body shape, but she wasn't the dragon expert. Charlie Weasley was.

* * *

Charlie.

A year ago he had approached the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with a plea for help. The dragon reserve in Romania had run out of room, he'd said. The overcrowding was preventing some of the dragon species from mating, since they were territorial creatures. It would be disastrous if allowed to continue. He'd respectfully requested that the Ministry establish a dragon reserve in Britain to provide protection and breeding grounds for the endangered Common Welsh Green, the gentler and rarer of Britain's only two native dragon species. (The other, more aggressive species, the Hebridean Blacks, were expertly watched over by one of the Scottish clans and had been for centuries.) Once the British reserve was ready, he and the other Dragon Keepers could relocate all of the Welsh Greens from the Romanian reserve, resulting in the availability of much-needed room for all and hopefully stirring the mating instinct in the animals once again.

Both Mead, the Head of the Beast Division, and his underling Goodall, the Chief of the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, had been impressed with Charlie's easy, confident manner, his obvious love for dragons, and his intelligent, no-nonsense explanation of the problem and his solution. They had assigned Hermione, whom they knew was an excellent writer and equally passionate about the fair treatment of magical creatures, to work with Charlie. They were to prepare an official proposal to present to the Director of the Magical Creatures Department and other Ministry higher-ups for approval.

She and Charlie had spent weeks in collaboration, writing and re-writing each section of their request until they were satisfied with it. Their time had been split between her office at the Ministry and at the Romanian Dragon Reserve, out in the wild, fresh air, observing the dragons' behaviors. Charlie was obviously at his happiest outside, surrounded by nature. Hermione had found that she was having a great time herself, much more, she privately admitted, than she ever had during Hagrid's awful Care of Magical Creatures classes.

In fact, she'd realized that with Charlie, every stage of writing the proposal had been a delight. Unlike his brother, Ron, with whom she'd had a friendly breakup two years before, Charlie seemed to truly enjoy learning, at least where animals were concerned. As they were putting the finishing touches on their paper, she had expressed her happy surprise and Charlie had laughed aloud. He'd told her he had always enjoyed anything related to magical creatures. "Just ask Hagrid. But the rest of my coursework didn't come so easily to me. Bill and Percy, now, they're the scholars in the family." He'd gotten a funny expression on his face as he said in his pleasant baritone, "If you want a brainy Weasley, they're your men. Me? I'm just the muscle of the family."

Hermione had laughed in return, saying that Bill was married, so he was off the list, and brains mixed with arrogance had never been attractive to her so that left Percy out. She'd said blithely, "Charlie, don't you realize strong, muscular men are enticing? Even brainy girls like to feel sexy and protected," then she'd stopped when she'd caught Charlie's expression. She could practically feel his blue eyes burning through her with emotional intensity. She'd dropped her gaze to his mouth without thought, unconsciously licking her lips as she observed his masculine jawline, his strong neck, and his, yes, his  _muscular_ arms and torso. The old plaid shirt he had been wearing was faded from repeated washings and was strained to its limits over his chest. It had several small rips in it, revealing tantalizing hints of freckled skin and even the tell-tale glimpse of a tattoo or two. Her curiosity hit the roof. A tattoo? Oh, how she'd love to see it. She had swallowed hard, dragging her eyes back up to Charlie's, and had blushed in the heat of his silent, hungry stare. After a few more moments of not-speaking, a clock had chimed and broken the spell that had bound them. Hermione and Charlie both had turned back to their task, but as far as Hermione was concerned, her mind was no longer completely taken up with the dragon reserve.

Their presentation a week later had been an overwhelming success. It was full of solid facts, statistics, and secrets about the Welsh Green dragon breed that Hermione had never heard before, and it was obvious that the Ministry bigwigs hadn't either. Charlie's passionate oration had so impressed the various officials that they approved the immediate creation of the new reserve. They had requested that Charlie be the project overseer and Head Keeper when the reserve, which was to be established in Wales, was completed. Charlie had gladly agreed, his eyes meeting Hermione's and holding her gaze as he accepted.

The Cymri Dragon Reserve had come together in just a few short months, and the Welsh Greens had been moved to their new home with little fanfare. Within days, the dragons had settled in and they had begun to mate with abandon, to the delight of all the Keepers, especially Charlie. As soon as the dragons accepted their new home, Charlie send Hermione a note and asked her to come join him.

In the meantime, Hermione had found herself feeling a bit lost without her daily dose of Charlie. She'd grown used to being around him, she'd realized, and she was missing his smile and those tantalizingly torn and faded shirts of his. She'd felt lonely ever since he'd gone to set up the new reserve, in fact, so soon as she received his owl post, inviting her to come see the fruits of their labors, Hermione had grabbed her toothbrush and immediately Apparated to Wales.

She hadn't even stopped to pack a bag.

* * *

Charlie stood close to Hermione, watching her intently as she took in the sights and sounds of the mating Greens. Her flushed cheeks and shimmering eyes spoke volumes when she turned to look at him. The heat in her gaze told him what she wanted, without her even needing to say a word.

As luck would have it, Head Keeper Weasley had his own private living quarters, so sliding one arm around her waist, he'd Side-Along Apparated her with him to his cabin and magically locked the door. Wordlessly, he'd raised a questioning eyebrow, and she'd answered him by deftly pulling her jumper off over her head in one smooth motion, and then unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside. He'd smiled then, glad she was as eager for him as he was for her. Hermione's eyes had widened as the tattoos she'd barely glimpsed before were fully revealed. The magical images of two Common Welsh Greens covered both of Charlie's pectorals. Hermione had stopped removing clothing, fascinated by the magical moving body art, so Charlie took over and swiftly pulled the rest of their garments off, casting a quick contraceptive and disease-preventing charm and then tumbling her down onto the rug before the fire. She squealed with delight, and then their lips met.

Their first kiss was deep, hot, slow and electrifying. Charlie was as passionate about kissing as he was about everything else in life. Hermione moaned when he gently sucked her lower lip into his mouth, licking and stroking with his tongue. She quickly matched him in passion, kissing him fervently. She'd always enjoyed kissing, feeling it was an art of its own, and Charlie seemed to share that belief, to her great satisfaction.

They snogged a long while, her breasts pressed against his chest. She had gasped when she realized she could feel the tattoos moving, and had gasped again when she felt twin bursts of heat warm both nipples. The dragons were breathing fire as they danced their mating dance, stoking the flames of her desire.

_"Charlie."_

She whispered his name against his lips. He had covered her naked body with his own, leaning his weight on his forearms. He had buried both of his hands in her mass of curls as they snogged and his hips were nestled snugly between her creamy thighs. She felt simultaneously safe and vulnerable. He was by far the fittest man she had ever been with. She flushed scarlet at the thought. She looked at his chest; the Welsh Greens were mesmerizing. Transfixed, she reached out and touched one of the dragons lightly with her fingers. It twitched, spouting fire again, and stretched itself along its full length, encouraging her.

"They're so beautiful," she murmured, her other hand coming up to his chest to touch the dragon's partner.

"They like being close to you," he said, groaning as she gently pinched both of his nipples. His eyes closed and his Adam's apple bobbed as she tweaked them again and then slid her hands down his abdomen to grasp his thick erection. "Oh, gods, Hermione."

Lying beneath him, she began to stroke him, his hardness growing even firmer in her hands. He hung his head so he could watch her hands between them, working his cock. Pre-come dripped from him steadily, and she expertly captured it with her thumb and lubricated his entire shaft with it. He felt like the perfect size to her, thickly engorged but not grossly big, and he felt long enough to fill her to the hilt without leaving her wanting. Her stomach clenched in anticipation of his first thrust inside her.

Her breath caught as Charlie slid one callused hand down between them to feather over her inner thighs and lightly brush over her opening. "So soft," he said gently, a smile on his flushed face. "And so wet. Hermione, is this all for me?" He circled around her clit, teasing her by almost-but-not-quite sliding a finger inside her, until she was nodding and whimpering a plea for him to stop torturing her. He pushed a finger inside her then and felt her clamp down on him with a little cry of relief. He groaned too, and a second finger joined the first. He soon had her writhing just like his dragons as he pressed his fingertips to her G-spot. Still balanced on one arm, he lowered his head to take one erect nipple in his mouth, suckling and licking. Her soft, repeated chanting of his name encouraged him and he switched to her other breast. He was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure.

Amazingly, she had not stopped her own ministrations to him. Her pace had quickened, and now as he touched her warm, slick, inner walls, he began to pulse his hips in time with her stroking, pushing his erection through her tight hands. He stopped abruptly a few moments later when she shifted. "Stop, Hermione," he said in a strangled voice. "It's been a long time, and I don't want to come yet."

"I need you, Charlie. I need you inside me," Hermione whispered, urgently. "Please!"

Hermione tugged on his erection, pulling him into position, and with a strong, steady push, Charlie thrust into her heat until he was fully buried inside. She moaned with great satisfaction. She'd been right –  _he is the perfect size,_ she thought briefly, but then he withdrew and thrust home again with that beautiful, perfect cock and all coherent thought flew away up the chimney.

He was exquisitely built for lovemaking. Strong arms held her petite body against him, his hands underneath her buttocks, kneading them and holding her steady as he fucked into her with strong, heavy strokes. His narrow waist and hips let her wrap her legs firmly around him and hold him close, and his bulging thighs and calves acted as pistons, churning his hips against her and driving his length into her over and over.

He kissed and nibbled her throat and jawline, panting as he took her, muttering how fantastic she felt around him. Hermione could only sigh and gasp, clenching her inner muscles around his cock as he filled her. It felt so good to be under him, to let him dominate her, to know that she was safe, that she was soon taken by surprise as the heat of ecstasy began to curl in her womb, faster than she thought possible. "Oh! Oh, Charlie. Yes! I'm so close, I'm … oh…" Hermione tipped her head back, eyes closed, with her arms wrapped around and her hands clenching his shoulders, and felt the pleasure build inside her. Charlie's thickness was just right for stimulating her clit from within. Combined with his relentless thrusts, she was helpless to do anything but feel her climax overcome her.

"Yes, love, that's it … come for me, sweetheart. Come for me, Hermione!" Charlie growled, fucking harder and faster. His magically tattooed dragons breathed flame again, and their warmth coupled with Charlie's thrusting sent Hermione to the moon. She cried out, calling his name as she came, pushing her heels into his bum, holding him inside her. Her orgasm flashed out from her center along the length of all of her limbs, sparking and singing through her nerves. Even her scalp tingled.

Charlie's last, shuddering thrust through Hermione's quivering walls drew his own climax from him. He shouted, "Yes, Hermione!" and came ferociously. His cock spasmed as his seed erupted from him, filling her with warmth. He held her tightly, his hips twitching and his body shuddering as he rode out the pleasure. He collapsed as his orgasm finally ebbed, but he was mindful enough not to crush her beneath him. He rolled to the side, his slowly-softening cock still inside her, and scooped her close to his chest.

"Those dragons of yours," panted Hermione after a moment, a chuckle in her voice, "they are amazingly life-like. They looked just like the real mating dragons you showed me today." She blushed, her cheek hot against his sweaty shoulder.

Charlie chuckled too, and ran his hand over his naked chest to caress the now-sleeping tattoos. "They certainly added a little extra something to the evening, didn't they? It was quite the nice surprise." He yawned and kissed her forehead. "They really like you."

Hermione propped herself up and watched the firelight play over his face and chest. His tanned, freckled skin was covered with a variety of burn marks and scars, and she traced some of them gently with a fingertip. Charlie, his eyes closed, grunted and wrapped his arm more firmly around her. "Tell me, Charlie," she murmured, leaning down to brush his ear with her lips. "Do your dragons act with free will, or do they simply reflect the feelings of their Keeper?"

Charlie's eyes crinkled with his answering grin, and he flipped Hermione onto her back once more. Hovering over her, he said, "I think they can sense the feelings of the person I'm with, and then react accordingly." He nipped playfully at her neck and then began to work his way down her body, licking and kissing as he went. His hardening cock brushed against her thigh.

With a heady moan, Hermione managed to say, "That could very well be. We really should test out both theories, don't you think?"

Charlie's answer was to bury his head between her thighs, one hand pressed firmly over her stomach. He began to nip and lick her folds, and then he wrapped his lips around her clit, nodding his head as he gently sucked. The tattooed dragons writhed against her leg, releasing excited bursts of hot flames.

"Oh, Charlie," she sighed, her hands reaching for his hair, "I'm so glad we are all in agreement."

In the flickering firelight, the mating dance began once again.

**~ fin ~**


End file.
